Vampire de mon coeur
by Deesse de la Lune
Summary: Harry se retrouve en Italie après s'être endormie dans le magicobus. Déposer dans une ville du nom de Volterra, il se retrouve à errer dans la ville, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontrera celui qui changera sa vie pour l'éternité.
1. Présent

**Titre :**** Vampire de mon coeur.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à J. et Stéphanie Meyer, si ils m'appartenaient, Harry n'épouserait pas Ginny et Bella aurais choisie Jacob.

**Note d'auteur** : Réponse au défi de Bill Tenshi Koi.

**Résumé** : Après une fugue, Harry se retrouve en Italie après s'être endormie dans le magicobus. Déposer dans une ville du nom de Volterra, Harry ne parlant pas l'Italien et ne possédant plus d'argent, se retrouve à errer, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontrera celui qui changera sa vie pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Présent**

Dans une chambre faiblement éclairer par les rayon du soleil qui filtrait des rideaux de sois bleu pales, un corps reposait, alanguie sur le ventre, au centre du lit. Ce corps était celui d'un jeune homme, les cheveux noir et la peau légèrement allé.

Le jeune homme somnolant, sentit un affaissement du lit ces cotés et sourie doucement. Il sentit un doigt fin et froid lui caresser la joue gentiment.

_-Harry. C'est l'heure de ce lever._

Le sus nommer grogna faiblement.

_-Harry ne m'oblige pas à te faire sortir du lit._

Harry ouvris les yeux et se redressa sur ses coudes, lança un regard qui se voulait mauvais à la personne en face de lui.

_-Ce regard n'à jamais fonctionner sur moi, alors lève toi, et change toi. Ton père à des nouvelles pour toi._

L'homme qui venait déranger Harry dans son sommeille était un jeune homme grand, le cheveux noir et un regard couleur de sang.

Harry souri encore a l'homme en face de lui et fit une moue boudeuse.

_-Démétri ! Et mon câlin du matin, il est ou ?_

Démétri tendis simplement la main vers la nuque de Harry, l'attrapa et approcha ses lèvres de celle de Harry. Un simple baiser. Mais Harry voulais plus, il passa ses bras autour du torse de Démétri et approfondi le baiser. Démétri senti la langue de Harry caresser ses lèvre, et il entre ouvrit doucement ses lèvres. Le baiser devin passionner et chacun essaya d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Ils auraient pus continuer longtemps si une personne ne les avait pas interrompus en défoncent presque la porte.

_-Démétri, Marcus t'a demandé d'aller chercher Harry pas de lui sauter dessus._

_-Félix, ne t'a-t-on jamais appris à frapper au porte avant d'entrer ? _demanda Harry_._

Le dénommer Félix était un homme très grand, plus grand que Démétri, les cheveux brun et cours, et les yeux aussi rouge que du rubis.

_-Si j'avais frapper, je sais qu'aucun de vous deux ne serais venue m'ouvrir, donc j'ai pris les devant, _répondit sarcastiquement Félix_._

Démétri soupira et se leva du lit, non sans un dernier baiser à son Harry chéri.

Une fois toutes personnes sortis de la chambre, Harry sorti du lit, faisant fit de sa nudité, se dirigea vers le salle de bain, entre dans la cabine de douche et ouvris l'eau chaude.

Après cette douche, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le miroir pour se coiffer.

Devant le miroir, Harry pouvait voire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changer en deux ans, la seule différence notable était que ses yeux autrefois vert foret et lumineux était devenue rouge et sombre.

Car depuis maintenant deux ans, Harry Potter était devenue, Harry Volturi, nouveau membre de la garde Volturi et fils adoptif de Marcus.

Harry se souvenait comme si s'était hier, le jour ou il avait fais la rencontre de Démétri. Et celui du jour ou celui qui devint son père le transforma en un des leurs, un vampire.

* * *

A suivre.


	2. Passer, partie 1

**Titre :**** Vampire de mon coeur.**

**Auteur** : Déesse de la Lune

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à J. et Stéphanie Meyer, si ils m'appartenaient, Harry n'épouserait pas Ginny et Bella aurais choisie Jacob.

**Note d'auteur** : Réponse au défi de Bill Tenshi Koi.

**Résumé** : Après une fugue, Harry se retrouve en Italie après s'être endormie dans le magicobus. Déposer dans une ville du nom de Volterra, Harry ne parlant pas l'Italien et ne possédant plus d'argent, se retrouve à errer, jusqu'au jour ou il rencontrera celui qui changera sa vie pour l'éternité.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Passer, Partie 1**

**Du coter de Harry**

Harry James Potter, se nom était connu par toute la population du monde sorcier d'Angleterre, mais personne ne connaissait la personne en elle-même.

Personne ne savait se qu'il subissait dans sa famille, brimades, coups, esclavage. Aucun de ses amis ne semblaient se préoccuper des ses sentiments, de ses ambitions, de ses rêves. Tous pensaient à une seule et unique chose, qu'il était leur arme pour la destruction de Voldemort.

Lui, personne ne lui avait demander se qu'il en pensait de cette stupide prophétie. Si on lui avait demander, Harry serait parti en courant sans rien savoir.

Après le désastre du Département des Mystères, Ron et Hermione ne lui parlais plus comme avant. Ils l'évitaient, fessait des messes bases et même Dumbledore ne se préoccupait pas non plus de son bien être, puisqu'il l'avait renvoyer cher sa _chère_ famille.

Cela fessait à peines une semaine qu'il était chez ses tuteurs que ses derniers lui avaient déjà donné une liste de corvées et de punitions. Ils l'avaient privé de sa chouette, de ses baguages et si il n'avait pas caché sa baguette, il était sur qu'ils l'auraient prise aussi.

* * *

Mare. Il en avait mare.

Aucunes nouvelles. Voila presque un mois que les vacances avait commencer et aucunes nouvelle de ses sois disant amis. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait continue ainsi pendant encore un mois, il avait décider de se sauver de cette maison et du monde sorcier. Puisque personne ne se souciait de lui, il allait enfin prendre ses propres décisions.

Cette ainsi que en se soir de Juillet, Harry Potter avait décider de faire le mur. Il avait fait un sac dans lequel il avait mit une bouteille d'eau, du pain rassis, sa cape d'invisibilité et son album photos qu'il avait pus récupérer après avoir forcer le cadenas du placard sous l'escalier, il avait aussi vidé les portefeuilles de son oncle et de sa tante.

Il avait décidé de prendre le Magicobus, le moyen le plus rapide de sortir du pays sans avoir à prendre l'avion.

* * *

Sans savoir comment, Harry c'était retrouver dans cité pommer en Italie.

Il avait juste demander à Stan Rocade, jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec l'argent qu'il possédait, et le plus loin de l'Angleterre, et si il acceptait les livre sterling. Il s'était endormie sur l'un des lit et, en se réveillant il était en Italie.

Ne parlant pas un mot d'italien, Harry s'était vite retrouver désorienter, mais s'était de sa faute, il avait chercher à fuir et il se retrouvait dans un trou du nom de Volterra, d'après les panneau de direction.

* * *

Seulement trois jours dans ce troue et Harry se retrouvait sans provision, sans eau, sans rien. Le peut d'argent qu'il avait réussie à convertir en euros n'avait suffit à payer que deux misérable jours dans une auberge. Il n'avait plus d'argent. Rien. C'était le désert. Il avait bien essayé de demander à boire ou à manger mais aucun autochtone ne semblait parler l'anglais.

Il était tard, très tard. Épuiser et sans toit, Harry s'était laisser tomber sur le mur d'un bâtiment et observait les étoiles, plus particulièrement Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du grand chien.

Harry souri tristement à la penser de son parrain.

Étant dans ces penser, il n'entendit pas arriver une personne et que celle-ci lui parle. S'est seulement en sentent une poigne d'acier enserrer son bras qu'il réagi et plongea son regard dans un regard brûlant et sauvage, ou il pouvait voire une lumière d'envie.

Sa première réaction, fut d'être surpris et la réaction qu'il eu après était une peur. Il avait reconnue la couleur des yeux. Il était en face d'un vampire assoiffer de sang. Avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il exécutât un Expéliarmus. Ce qui l'épuisa encore plus et il sombrât dans l'inconscience.

En se réveillant, Harry remarqua qu'il était dans un lit confortable. Il fixa le plafond, en entendant un léger bruissement de tissu il tourna la tête vers le bruit et vit le vampire de la veille.

A cette constatation il recula le plus possible du vampire et tomba du lit. En essayant de se relever, il grogna de douleur et se massa les cotes. Il entendit l'autre pouffer discrètement avant de toussoter légèrement.

_**Mais c'est qu'il se moque de moi.**_

-_Bonjour, tu as bien dormie ?_

Harry le fixait et répondit simplement par une question.

-Vous parler Anglais ?

Le vampire sourie et répondit

-Oui.

-Et vous disiez quoi ?

-As-tu bien dormi ?

-Oui, la nuit c'est bien passer, ironisa t-il, c'est le réveille qui à été des plus désagréable.

-Et en quoi ?

-En quoi ? Et bien voyons, hier soir je me suis fait attaquer par un vampire avant de perdre connaisse et mon réveille se même vampire me demande si j'ai bien dormie. ET VOUS ME DEMANDER POURQUOI LE REVEILE ETAIT DESAGREABLE.

-Tu pourrait évite de criez ici, tu pourrais déranger certaine personnes.

-MAIS JE VOUS EMMERDE.

Harry vit le vampire soupirer et marmonner quelque chose, il entendit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir brusquement.

-_Demande à ton humain de faire mon de bruit on l'entent depuis la salle des trône et c'est gênant._

Harry remarqua que la personne qui avait ouvert la porte était une enfant, enfin une préado, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 14 ans en apparence, parce que Harry avait vue ces prunelles rouge et il était sur que c'était les yeux d'un vampire.

_**Je suis tombé sur un nid de vampire.**_

_**

* * *

**_POV Harry

Le jour de mon réveil, après qu'il m'ait fait une peur pas possible, le vampire, qui c'était présenté à moi comme étant Démétri, membre de la garde royal des Volturi, m'avait présenté « Les trois Rois », Aro, Marcus et Caïus, je les avais trouvé impressionnant, et puissant.

Et depuis ce jour, j'ai commencé à vivre avec des vampires.

Vivre avec des vampires s'aviverais être un vrai parcours du combattant entre éviter de se faire tuer, les entraînements -super intensif-, les cours avec les femmes – c'est bibi qui parte les paquets.

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que j'avais constater avec effrois que j'étais tombé sur un nid de vampire et j'avais maintenant presque 18 ans.

Au cour de ces trois années, j'ai appris à connaître chaque membres de cette étrange famille.

Comme **chef de famille**, il y avait :

Le « **Papa** », Maître Aro qui ne cessait jamais de me poser d'innombrables questions sur les sorciers, même après une sortit sur **la place des Espérances***, ou je m'était acheter plein de livres et autant d'ingrédient pour faire mes potions.

A ces vrai j'ai oublier de vous dire que je suis devenue super fort en potion. Depuis que je n'ai plus Snape ou Malfoy sur le dos, j'ai découvert que les potion c'est comme la cuisine, il faut couper, doser, remuer, et que faire une potion c'est hyper relaxant.

C'est aussi lui qui me trouva un professeur pour apprendre la magie sans baguette car après de nombreuses lecture maître Aro avait appris qu'il était possible pour un sorcier de faire de la magie sans baguette et m'avait demander si je savait aussi le faire, je lui avait explique que j'y arrivais seulement sous le coup de forte émotions seulement.

Des que j'eus maîtriser la magie sans baguette, mon instructeur fut « congédier », je crois que l'on n'a retrouver son corps inerte dans un champs.

L'« **oncle** **grincheux**», Maître Caïus. Toujours hostile vis-à-vis de moi, peut être parce que j'étais toujours humain et que je ne leur étais d'aucune aide. Et quand il me parlais, il me fessait souvent penser à mon ancienne vie chez les sorcier. Tous ses sorciers qui attendaient de moi que je sauvent leurs pauvres petites vies, sans se soucier un seul instant qu'il envoyait un enfant à la mort parce que aucun adulte n'avait le courage de battre un stupide mage noir.

Le « **gentil tonton** », Maître Marcus, qui m'avait appris les lois vampirique, l'italien et le latin, langues que j'ai apprit rapidement grâce à un sort trouver dans les livre d'ancienne magie présent dans la bibliothèque, ce sort permet d'apprendre n'importe quel langue, quelle soit écrite, lu ou parler. Je passais de longues heures en sa compagnie, e il m'apprit aussi la méditation.

Je dis maître mais il ne l'est plus ou plutôt ne l'a jamais vraiment été.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le seul des trois à m'avoir permit de l'appeler par son prénom pendent ces trois dernières années. Il n'aimais pas que le vouvoies non plus. Je le considérait presque comme un père et je crois que lui aussi aimait pensé que j'était son fils.

Les « **enfants terribles** ».

Il y avait, la « **princesse** », Jane, seule demoiselle de la garde, mais aussi le vampire la plus sadique que j'ai jamais rencontrer, faut dire que je n'en ai rencontrer aucun avant eux, quoi que je suis sur que Snape en est un, elle prend plaisir à faire souffrir ces victime avant de les vider de leur sang.

Son jumeau, le « **petit frère** », Alec l'imperturbable. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose sur lui, appart que niveau expression du visage, c'est zéro.

Le « **grand frère sportif**», Félix. La première fois que je l'ai vue j'ai pensé à une armoire à glace. Il est bien qu'il paraisse n'avoir que 18 ans, il était aussi baraqué d'un videur de boite de nuit. Il adore se bagarrer avec les autres membre de la garde, c'est son kiff.

Le « **grand frère hyper protecteur** », Démétri. Il n'était jamais loin de moi, je le sais car plus d'une fois Jane ou son jumeau avait essayé de me vider de mon sang.

Les « **femmes fatals** »

Sulpicia, l'épouse de maître Aro, Athenodora, l'épouse de maître Caïus, et Heidi, m'avait adopté plus facilement que mes maîtres. Peut être, était-ce par ce que justement se son des femmes et que le désir de toutes femmes est d'avoir un jour un enfants. J'était pour elles leurs enfants, elles fessait en sortent que j'ai des vêtements à ma taille et de la nourriture. Elles prenaient soin de moi.

Et bien sur il y moi, Harry James Potter, l'humain.

Je fait tache dans se paysage plein de vampire, mais il parai que j'ai survécu aussi longtemps c'est seulement à cause d'un caprice de Démétri qui était très attirer par mon odeur- et qu'il l'est toujours- qui avait demander à maître Aro si je pouvait rester avec lui, et c'est ainsi que je fini par être « l'humain » de Démétri.

Nous étions en Juillet et j'allais fêter mes 18 ans, Marcus m'avait dit que bien bientôt il me transformera pour devenir l'un des leurs.

Je savait que Démétri était impatient, et peut être que moi aussi, puisque cela faisait un an que nous sortons ensemble et qu'il patientait depuis longtemps afin me sauter dessus.

Il avait commencer à me tourner autour, la semaine suivant mon arriver au château. Le fait que se soit un homme ne m'avait pas vraiment déranger, je ne m'était jamais poser la question de savoir si j'était gay ou non. Avec un mage noir au cul, on n'a pas le temps de penser à avoir un ou une copine.

Notre premier baiser était un accident, j'ai bêtement trébucher dans les escaliers, il ma rattraper et ma bouche est tomber sur la sienne.

« J'ai peur de te faire du mal » qu'il disait à chaque fois que je le poussait à aller plus loin que des baisers ou des caresses pousser, sa fait un an qui me sort cette phrase. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas mourir frustrer. Il devrais d'avoir que le hormone des adolescent son en ébullition à cette age là.

C'était finalement la veille de mes 18 ans, le 30 juillet, que Marcus m'avait transformé avec l'approbation de Aro, plus que ravie d'avoir un nouveau vampire qui développerait sûrement des dons exceptionnels.

Après ma transformation, qui soit dit en passent fait un mal de chien, Aro avait été déçu que je ne développe aucun don particulier, mais le faite que je possédais toujours ma magie la ravie. Car avec celle-ci je pouvais faire autant qu'eux, avec un doloris je pouvait dire que j'avait le même pouvoir que Jane ou avec la légilimencie, je pouvait pénétrer l'esprit des autre pour faire croire que j'avais les même pouvoir que Aro.

Le jour de mon éveille, Aro avait ordonner à Félix et Démétri de m'entraimer pour que je puisse rentrer officiellement dans la garder.

Au début j'avais un peu de mal à m'habituer à boire du sang humain, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était bon, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Tuer est un peut plus difficile pour moi, je préfère que l'on me rapporte un verre de sang que d'aller tuer un personne. C'est sûrement le syndrome du héro qui me touche encore, vous sauvez se truc qui vous oblige à protéger la veuve et l'orphelin.

Et depuis maintenant 2 ans que je suis un vampire et un membre officiel de la famille, je me nomes depuis Harry James Volturi.

Je suis passer de « l'humain » de Démétri à l'amant de Démétri. C'est seulement un mois après ma transformation que Démétri décida de me sauter dessus. Ce jour là, il m'avait emmené dans sa chambre et depuis je ne le quitte plus.

FIN POV Harry

* * *

Harry fini de se préparer. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. D'après Démétri, sont père avait des nouvelles à lui annoncer.

_**Mon père.**_

Harry souri doucement en pensent à son père qui était à son arriver ici, son maître, puis son « ami », qui devin ensuite son confident, pour finir par père, bien que Marcus ne soit que son père vampirique, il lui à autoriser à l'appeler père.

C'est donc tous sourire que Harry rejoignit son père et ces « oncles » dans la salle des trônes.

* * *

A suivre

***La place des Espérances** est le nom que j'ai donné à la partie sorcière de la Toscane.

La relation Démétri/Harry serra expliquer plus explicitement dans le chapitre 3, ainsi que certains passage comme la relation père/fils Marcus/Harry, la transformation de ce denier et le moment ou Démétri chope Harry.


End file.
